


Rath Dinen

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://lindelea1.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://lindelea1.livejournal.com/"><b>lindelea1</b></a> wanted a Beregond drabble</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rath Dinen

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://lindelea1.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindelea1**](http://lindelea1.livejournal.com/) wanted a Beregond drabble

This is a fear worse than any I've known. Not even the Nazgul have driven a spike of cold so deep into my heart. To leave my post on the word of a hobbit – a stranger not yet a week in the Guard! To trade blows with the porter, and now to stand here with blood on my sword, defying my own liege lord! I have traded my life for Faramir's, with no way to be sure if the price will be enough. Mithrandir may save him, if he comes, but my honor is shattered beyond repair.

_Bergil, forgive me!_

**Author's Note:**

> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/187041.html


End file.
